


Mach doch / Bitte nicht / Ein Leben lang

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Heavy Angst, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Team: SchwarzPrompt: Angst: Wach bleiben müssen – für michGenre: Angst, Drama, Horror?Warnungen: mentions of violenceLänge: ~1000WA/N: Für mein großartiges Team, die mir beim brainstorming für dieses Prompt mit voller Energie geholfen haben! <3 Ich hab jetzt doch was komplett anderes draus gemacht, aber… Naja. :DA/N2: Ja, okay, vielleicht habe ich „Mein neuer Freund“ gesehen und vielleicht gibt es da eine Folge, die meiner Geschichte ähnelt, aber meine Geschichte war zuerst da, definitiv! ó_òA/N3: Ich hab nicht nochmal drübergelesen, weil mir diese Geschichte schreibtechnisch doch einiges abverlangt hat. Trotzdem gibts bestimmt ne Fortsetzung!





	1. Mach doch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: Angst: Wach bleiben müssen – für mich  
> Genre: Angst, Drama, Horror?  
> Warnungen: mentions of violence  
> Länge: ~1000W  
> A/N: Für mein großartiges Team, die mir beim brainstorming für dieses Prompt mit voller Energie geholfen haben! <3 Ich hab jetzt doch was komplett anderes draus gemacht, aber… Naja. :D  
> A/N2: Ja, okay, vielleicht habe ich „Mein neuer Freund“ gesehen und vielleicht gibt es da eine Folge, die meiner Geschichte ähnelt, aber meine Geschichte war zuerst da, definitiv! ó_ò  
> A/N3: Ich hab nicht nochmal drübergelesen, weil mir diese Geschichte schreibtechnisch doch einiges abverlangt hat. Trotzdem gibts bestimmt ne Fortsetzung!

Es war Mittwoch Abend und Franziska war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Die ganze letzte Woche war ganz und gar nicht so gelaufen, wie sie gehofft hatte, im Gegenteil. Es war schlimm.

Sie hatte Christoph übers Internet kennen gelernt, wie man eben jemanden übers Internet kennen lernte, und er war so sympathisch gewesen, dass sie ihn erst für einen schlechten Fake gehalten hatte, aber dann hatten sie telefoniert und geskyped und sie hatte sich hoffnungslos in ihn verliebt. Hals über Kopf. Filmreif.

Es war ihr erstaunlich leicht gefallen, eine Fernbeziehung zu führen, obwohl sie doch so viel Körperkontakt brauchte, eigentlich. Aber Christoph hatte ihr versprochen, dass sie das alles nachholen würden, wenn sie ihn besuchen kam, und das hatte sie nicht nur besänftigt, sondern auch sehr glücklich gestimmt.

Christoph war perfekt. Jung, gutaussehend, intelligent. War fast fertig mit seinem Jura-Studium und verdiente seinen Lebensunterhalt trotz Prüfungen nebenbei selbst. Sie fand an diesem Mann einfach keinen Haken.

Bis sie dann endlich vor seiner Wohnungstür stand.

Die Begrüßung verlief beinahe normal. Vielleicht ein wenig zu innig, aber man konnte wirklich nicht erwarten, dass sich zwei Verliebte, die sich zum ersten Mal live trafen, großartig zurückhalten konnten. Dann hatten sie sich gemeinsam aufs Sofa gesetzt und sofort war Franziska wieder 14 gewesen. Sie bekam dieses blöde Flattern im Bauch einfach nicht mehr los. Und so schnell würde sich daran wohl auch nichts ändern.

„Wie stehst du zu Aliens?“, hatte er gefragt, gleich als Gesprächseinstieg. Sie hatte gar nicht so recht gewusst, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Aliens, das war kein Thema, über das sie nachdachte, und das sagte sie auch genau so.

Sofort war Christoph Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass außerirdisches Leben erwiesen war, was sie ihm aus verliebter Höflichkeit ohne zu zögern glaubte, und dann hatte er ihr im Nebenzimmer ein riesengroßes Funkgerät gezeigt, samt klischeehaftem Korkbrett mit Zeitungsausschnitten, schlecht gedruckten Bildern und sehr viel rotem Faden. Und er hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie nicht ohne Grund diese Woche hier war. Dass diese Woche nämlich etwas ganz besonderes passieren würde, dass die Sternen- und Planetenkonstellation diese Woche ideal sein würde für den Versuch einer Kontaktaufnahme. Und dass er fest daran glaubte, dass sie beide perfekt für ebendiese Kontaktaufnahme wären, weil ihre gemeinsame Energie so groß war.

Franziska versuchte, ihm all das zu glauben. Sie wollte ihm glauben. Und vielleicht war es die Verliebtheit, vielleicht war es Christophs Eloquenz und Begeisterung, aber nachdem er sie gut und gerne zweieinhalb Stunden lang über seine Forschungen aufgeklärt hatte, konnte sie der Idee tatsächlich etwas abgewinnen. Warum auch nicht? Seine Ausführungen klangen schlüssig und sie wusste zu wenig über das Thema, um ihm nicht zu glauben.

Sie beide würden diese Woche also die Aliens anrufen. Ein aufregender Gedanke.

Eigentlich.

Denn Christoph hatte beschlossen, dass sie beide wach bleiben mussten, bis sie die Kontaktaufnahme erfolgreich durchgeführt hatten. Weil er nur so gewähren konnte, dass sich zwischen ihnen genug Energie aufstaute.

„So eine Chance gibt es nur ein Mal pro Jahrtausend!“, hatte er gesagt. Gefleht hatte er, gebettelt sogar. Franziska hatte schließlich zugestimmt, wenn auch ein wenig widerwillig.

Die erste Nacht war schlimm gewesen. Nicht wegen des Schlafmangels, das war Franziska als Studentin längst gewohnt. Nein, Christoph nahm sie mit in den Innenhof, mitsamt einer Wäschespinne und einer ganzen Menge Alufolie. Die Wäschespinne war laut ihm die perfekte Antenne. Er stellte sie auf, mitten im Hof, und wickelte dann mehrere Rollen Alufolie um die Spinne und Franziska. Weil Alufolie die Energie leitete und die Energie ja nun mal auch ins All müsse. Dann instruierte er sie, ein paar undefinierbare Laute zu wiederholen, immer und immer wieder, bis er Stopp sage, und verschwand wieder in seiner Wohnung, um sich ans Funkgerät zu setzen und den Kontakt aufzunehmen, sobald Franziska die Aufmerksamkeit der Aliens auf sich gezogen hatte.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie sich auf Christophs Gedanken und Ideen gerne eingelassen, auch wenn ihr ein derartiger Fanatismus völlig fremd war, aber es war ihr harmlos erschienen und wenn er Spaß daran hatte, machte sie gerne mit.

Inzwischen war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob Christoph nicht doch einen größeren Knacks hatte, als sie anfangs angenommen hatte.

Christoph kam erst im Morgengrauen zurück in den Innenhof.

Franziska war wütend. Über eine Stunde lang hatte sie diese blöden Laute tatsächlich wiederholt und war dabei sogar lauter geworden, bis ihr einer der Nachbarn böse mit der Polizei gedroht hatte. Von da an war sie still gewesen. Sie kam nicht weg von der Wäschespinne, weil die Alufolie zu fest hielt, also war sie auf Christoph angewiesen. Aber Christoph ließ auf sich warten. Bestimmt acht Stunden lang.

Und sie wollte ihn zur Sau machen, hatte sich die richtigen Worte schon zurechtgelegt, aber als Christoph neben ihr stand und bis über beide Ohren strahlte, war ihr Gemüt doch schneller besänftigt als erwartet.

Er habe Frequenzen gehört, erklärte er ihr. Leise, aber vorhanden. Die Aliens waren sicher bereits auf dem Weg zu ihnen.

Er löste die Alufolie mit erstaunlich geübten Handgriffen und trug Franziska zurück nach oben in die Wohnung.

Oben war keins der Lichter an und als Franziska das Radio einschalten und die Nachrichten hören wollte, gab dieses keinen Ton von sich. Christoph erklärte ihr, dass er die Sicherungen herausgedreht hatte, damit keine Interferenzen entstünden, und dass diese vorerst auch nicht wieder eingeschaltet werden dürften, falls die Aliens wieder funkten.

Franziska erklärte ihm, dass sie jetzt schlafen gehen würde, es habe ja schließlich geklappt, gute Nacht. Christoph ließ sie ziehen.

Franziska wachte auf mit einem stechenden Schmerz im rechten Oberarm. Instinktiv versuchte sie, mit ihrer linken Hand die schmerzende Stelle zu berühren, aber ihre Hand war irgendwie… festgebunden. Sie versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, und wurde jäh zurückgehalten.

Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Sie war gefesselt.

Christoph sah sie mitleidig an. „Du darfst nicht schlafen“, sagte er, „unsere Energiewellen müssen gleich sein. Und damit du nicht einschläfst, muss ich dir weh tun.“ Er drehte ein großes Küchenmesser in den Händen. „Es ist nur zu deinem besten.“

Franziska schrie. Christoph verpasste ihr einen erneuten Schnitt.

„Wehr dich nicht, mein Schatz.“


	2. Bitte nicht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P18  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: Angst: „Ich kann nicht mehr!“ - für mich  
> Genre: Angst, Horror-ish  
> Warnungen: implied Non-con, graphic violence  
> A/N: Ich komme nicht mehr aus der Angst-Spirale und quäle deshalb Charaktere, send help

Franziska wehrte sich nicht. Nicht mehr. Die ersten Stunden hatte sie es versucht, hatte geschrien und gefleht und gezappelt und versucht, sich zu befreien, als Christoph gerade Essen kochte, aber es war nutzlos. Es half alles nichts. Ihre einzige Hoffnung bestand darin, jetzt mitzuspielen. Vielleicht wurde es ihm langweilig, vielleicht ließ er dann endlich von ihr ab. Vielleicht ließ er sie dann gehen, irgendwann, wenn ihm sein eigenes Spiel zu viel war. Viele Alternativen hatte sie nicht, um nicht zu sagen: gar keine. Sie hatte ihren Freundinnen nicht erzählt, dass sie weg fahren würde, weil das mit Christoph und ihr noch so frisch gewesen war, und die nächsten Wochen hatte sie eigentlich in den Urlaub fahren wollen, deshalb würde sie auf der Arbeit wohl auch so schnell niemand vermissen. Wer wusste schon, was der Verrückte bis dahin alles mit ihr gemacht hatte?  
  
Langsam schien er verstanden zu haben, dass sie sich nicht mehr wehren wollte, und legte vorsichtig das Messer weg. Franziska war beinahe froh, dass sie ihren eigenen Oberarm nicht sehen konnte, denn so, wie er brannte, war kaum noch unverletzte Haut übrig.  
  
Christoph ließ sie für einen Moment alleine und kam mit Desinfektionsmittel und einem Verband wieder.  
„Das wird jetzt kurz ein bisschen weh tun“, sagte er, und Franziska hätte beinahe verzweifelt aufgelacht. Oh, diese Ironie.  
  
„Mein Schatz“, begann Christoph wieder, während er ihr den Verband anlegte. „Lass uns miteinander schlafen. Das ist die reinste Form der Energie.“  
  
Franziska sagte nichts.  
  
Christoph strich ihr die Haare und die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Du bist so wunderschön, Franziska. Ich liebe dich so sehr.“  
  
„Bitte“, brach es aus ihr heraus, „Bitte nicht! Ich kann nicht mehr, bitte lass mich gehen!“  
  
Christoph sah ehrlich verletzt aus. „Aber du liebst mich doch! Wir lieben uns doch!“  
  
Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Du bist vollkommen verrückt! Lass mich gehen!“  
  
„Du bist ja völlig von Sinnen!“ Er packte das Messer und drückte ihr die Spitze in die Wange, bis sie Blut schmeckte. „Franziska, komm zu dir! Das bist doch nicht du!“  
  
Franziska schrie.  
  
Christoph drückte das Messer so weit, bis sie spürte, wie die Spitze in ihre Zunge stach.  
  
Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie schließlich. „Es tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich.“


	3. Ein Leben lang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Original  
> Rating: P18  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: Angst: JOKER (Das Geräusch eines Schusses [Angst 2015])  
> Genre: Angst  
> Warnungen: character death, implied rape/Non-con, graphic violence  
> A/N: Holy shit, ist dieses Ding aus dem Ruder gelaufen o_O` Alles, was ich bei Teil 1 zum Thema "Es ist ein bisschen an 'Mein neuer Freund' angelehnt" möchte ich hiermit offiziell revidieren und mich bei allen Verantwortlichen entschuldigen.

„Franziska!“

Christoph kam in das Zimmer gestürmt, in dem Franziska seit inzwischen zwei Tagen mehr vor sich hin vegetierte als lebte. Ihre Klamotten – oder das, was davon noch übrig war – hingen in Fetzen an ihrem mit Blutergüssen und Schnitten übersäten Körper. Der Verband an ihrem Oberarm war verrutscht und gab den Blick frei auf eine vollständig verschorfte Ebene, unter der man die Haut nur noch erahnen konnte. Das Loch in ihrer Wange war noch immer nicht zugeheilt und so schmeckte sie seit Tagen nichts außer dem penetranten Eisengeschmack ihres eigenen Blutes.

„Franziska,“ rief Christoph erneut, „die haben den Mond verdunkelt! Das musst du dir ansehen!“

Franziska sagte nichts.

Christoph begann, an ihren Fesseln herumzufummeln.

Noch vor weniger als zwei Tagen hätte Franziska das als Anlass genommen, um ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf zu verpassen, um sich irgendwie zu befreien und aus der Wohnung freizukommen, aber er war mit seinen Foltermethoden sehr erfolgreich gewesen. Nicht nur, dass sie physisch nicht mehr konnte, sie konnte und wollte auch psychisch nicht mehr. Eigentlich hoffte sie nur darauf, dass es bald vorbei wäre.

Sie wehrte sich nicht, als er sie über seine Schulter warf und ins Wohnzimmer trug. Erstaunlich, dass er noch so viel Kraft hatte, schließlich hatte er seit einigen Tagen kein Auge zu gemacht. Ihr hatte er gelegentliche Ohnmachtsanfälle gelassen. Gnädigerweise. Vielleicht hatte er sie auch einfach nur nicht wach bekommen, das kam ihr sinnvoller vor.

„Da.“

Christoph stellte sie auf ihre eigenen Beine und hielt sie in weiser Voraussicht fest. Sein Glück, dachte Franziska. Sie hätte sich nicht aufrecht halten können.

Er zeigte durch die Scheibe in den Himmel. „Siehst du das? Sie haben den Mond verdunkelt.“

Franziska folgte seinem Blick und sah direkt in den Neumond.

„Die Aliens sind uns feindlich gesinnt.“ Christoph wirkte ruhig, so ruhig wie noch nie. „Wir haben sie gerufen. Wir sind Schuld, Franziska. Wir dürfen ihnen nicht in die Hände fallen.“

Er zog eine große Pistole aus dem Hosenbund.

„Sie dürfen uns nicht finden, Franziska, hörst du?“

Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und sie nickte reflexartig.

„Franziska“, flüsterte er. „Ich mache das nur zu deinem Besten. Öffne deinen Mund.“

Sie folgte der Anweisung und er steckte ihr die Waffe zwischen die Zähne. Sie war nicht so kalt, wie Franziska erwartet hätte. Vielleicht hatte er sie am Körper getragen?

„Leb wohl, meine Schöne. Ich komme gleich nach.“

Es knallte und Franziska sackte in sich zusammen.


End file.
